Sonic x
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: A hedgehog reaturns and teams up with eggman, he had been searching for Amy for about three years now, she has something he wants and when Eggman finds out what it is he'll do anything to get it.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic X –

It was a beautiful day in station square and at the home of Christopher Thorndike Sonic and his friends were relaxing in the living room Cream the rabbit was watching her favourite TV show while Chris and Tails were reading magazines Sonic on the other hand was nearly half a sleep.

Amy was in the kitchen with Ella making cookies with a new recipe both Ella and Amy had come up with. It had been really quite lately with no attacks from Eggman who was always trying to take over the world it had been like this for two months now however Sonic knew he was taking time off to up with another scheme.

After a couple of hours Amy and Ella both walk through the living doors holding freshly baked cookies ready to serve to the rest of them as they walked through the doors a firmilay laugh came through the open window the laugh belonged to Bokun who works for Eggman.

"Ha Ha Ha hey long time no see I got a message for ya but guess what it's not for you Sonic" Sonic however just looked at him and said "who's it for" and as Amy walked in Bokun turned to Amy and said " it's for Amy this time" Sonic looked quite shocked at this and so did Amy.

As Bokun Switched the small portable tv on he had Eggman had appeared on the screen and everybody crowded round to see " Ha Ha Ha well well this is different Amy I have some one here who'd love to talk to you just now" as he said that he moved out the way to reveal the person behind him it was a red hedgehog wearing a black cloak and he had scar on the top of his left eye he looked pretty evil as he had a smirk on his face as Amy saw him she looked terrified Sonic noticed this .

I've named this story sonic x till I think of a better one hope you liked my first chapter xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic X – Chapter 2, **hi just want to thank u for the reviews hope u like chapter 2 xxx**

"At Long last I have found you Amy Rose you won't get away from me this time we have some unfinished business to take care off let's say we meet up, Meet me at the Mystic ruins or else your friends will be the ones to pay the price ha ha ha ha". Everyone just looked at her as the portable TV blew up and that just made Amy very angry.

Amy had started heading for the door when Sonic stopped her "WAIT where are you going "Amy just looked at him Surprised and said "I'm going to the Mystic ruins now if you would get out of my way" "NO I will not let you go alone who knows what will happen with Egg man involved" Amy sighed and said "Sonic I have to go I Will not let any of my friends get hurt because of that hedgehog "Amy who is that hedgehog" Cream had asked.

Amy turned round and closed her eyes and sighed and said "well he used to be my best friend" she didn't want to tell anyone this as she had been keeping it a secret she sighed once again and everyone had sat down ready to hear her story "his name is Leonardo we used to be together nearly every single day and this was way before I met any of you guys well one day we were in the Mystic ruins and we found a cave as we went deeper inside Leo found something I don't think it was a chaos emerald although it look similar and it was glowing very rapidly as he picked it up and I went closer ." Amy was still explaining what had happened.

Flashback

"Hey this looks cool" Leo said as he showed it to Amy "what do you think it is" Amy looked at it "I'd be careful with that look at way it's glowing" "oh come on Amy its probly just a gem or something like that". They went further into the cave and as it got darker the gem lit up around the two hedgehogs leaving the rest of the cave in complete darkness. "Maybe we should head back" Amy said as she was looking the way they just come from, "Leo" Leo was too busy looking at the gem when Amy had taped him on the shoulder "Where you listening to me I think we should go now before we get lost "Leo just looked at her and said "yeah ok" what they didn't know is that someone was in the cave looking for the gem that they had just found, As they made their way back they heard an evil laugh "what was that " both hedgehogs said as they looked at one another and started running towards the exit, They had made it out of the cave when a robot was right in front of them "cool look Amy it's a robot " Amy looked scared as the robot started heading straight for them and she shouted "RUN!" and grabbing Leo's hand they went towards the forest . As they were running Leo tripped and dropped the gem which broke into two half's one of the half's was glowing even more rapidly than it was before which made him stop Amy however tried to pull him away and telling him to leave it as that robot was catching up on them he pushed Amy but not very hard and went closer to the gem and as he did he started glowing and it went right inside him, A bright light was all around him and after it disappeared he had changed, he was now a darker shade of red and was wearing a black Cloak Amy was now terrified "Leo" he never responded as the robot was a couple of feet in front of them he felt a surge of power flow right through him as it came he let it out which had destroyed the robot completely . Leo now turned to Amy which made her step back a bit "Leo are you ok "he looked at the other half of the gem then at Amy which made him smile he then walked towards her he handed her the gem and was expecting something to happen but nothing did and it made him angry he found he couldn't control himself and tried to grab Amy and she ran away she looked back as she ran and he had disappeared. End of Flashback

**Hope u's like chapter 2 chapter 3 coming soon xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Amy finished her story Sonic came out and said " so what does he want with you" she looked at him and as she did she brought out the other half of the gem that that they had found by using the way she brings out her hammer which surprised everyone.

"WOW" what they didn't know Shadow was listening in on the conversation and it had surprised him too which made Sonic looked towards the window but he just ignored it" is that what he wants" Tails asked as Amy was heading towards the door " yes I think so but he's not getting it who knows what would happen if I gave it to him I don't want to lose my friend" Sonic followed her out the door along with Tails and Chris "where are you going" Amy had asked them " I'm coming with you I'll will protect you no matter what" Sonic said with his thumbs up and winking at her which made her blush " yeah me and Chris will be in the x-tornado circling around and jump in if you need help" "oh thanks u guys I don't what to say" she said as she gave them a hug.

Once they were out the front door Shadow was standing there with his arms folded "Shadow I thought I heard you, what do you want" " I think it would be better if Amy came with me you see it's not just that gem that hedgehog wants " Sonic just stood in front of Amy, she looked at Shadow turned around with her eyes closed "why don't you both go" Amy said as she jump into the tornado Shadow and Sonic both looked at her, "fine" Shadow said annoyed as he and Sonic jump on the wings of the tornado.

Tails had found a spot to land the tornado and Amy Sonic and Shadow got off and started heading towards the lake where right in front of the lake stood Leonardo while Egg man was hovering in his flying machine not too far from him. Leo was just standing there with his eyes closed and his arms folded as she got closer he opened his eyes and had an evil smirk on his face.

"Ah Amy it's so good to see you again you don't how much I've missed you" he said as he was walking towards her "What do you want" she said angrily as she pulled out her hammer "he he he now now there's no need to be like that" he was just about pull the hammer away when Sonic jump in front of him, Sonic and Shadow were hiding in the bushes as Sonic did that Shadow rolled his eyes and walked out and stood next to Sonic "Way to blow the cover" "sorry I just couldn't help myself you know I hate standing still for more than a second" Leo didn't look very impressed by these two hedgehogs " hm you must be Sonic the hedgehog and you Shadow the hedgehog Eggman told me all about you two and that you'd try to protect her he he he how very touching but I must warn you will not be able to defeat me that easily" Eggman was hovering up above them but not too far away "oh great now that Sonic AND Shadow are hear we'll never be able to, wait a minute ".

What Leo didn't know was that Eggman had a plan of his own he was the one in the cave who was looking for that gem when Amy and Leo found it that was when Eggman had just started being a evil scientist he had heard a lot of stories about that gem and it was very rare but he knew it wasn't a chaos emerald he also planned to get revenge at Leo for destroying that robot since it was his very first one

"Deco Boco" "YES DOCTOR EGGMAN" these were two robots that Eggman had created "SEND ME THAT ROBOT NOW" "YES SIR".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leo was starting to glow "YOU hedgehogs will not defeat me" as he said that he headed towards Sonic and Shadow but they saw him and got out the way in time and Leo got to the other side of them he was just about to attack again when he notice Amy was holding the other half of the gem and she was glowing "finally why didn't this happen the last time" he started heading towards her when one of Eggmans robots jump in front of him "What the" eggman was now hovering next to it "well now Leo he he he do you remember this robot" "so it was you that was in that cave" " yes and as you can see this robot has been upgraded so you will not be able to destroy this one and now that I know where the gem is I will be taking it and Amy as well as she can control the gems power when the gem has been put back together you could only control it as a half but it turned you evil".

Sonic had heard that and wasn't about to let eggman take Amy as they talking he got to Amy before them, she was trying to fight the power from going inside her since it was broken in half it would turn you into a evil person but it could be fixed back together by power of the chaos emeralds. As Sonic got to her he pulled the gem out of her hand and she was back to normal she was about to say something when Shadow had got to them "Sonic you take Amy and get out of here I'll take care of eggman" Sonic nodded as he picked up Amy bridle style and ran off.

As Eggman was still talking to Leo, Shadow was getting ready to use chaos spear and destroy the robot, Leo however had just notice that Amy no longer in sight "WHERE is she" he said to himself and just then he saw Shadow but by that time it was too late as Shadow had released the chaos spear and the robot was destroyed it had caused an explosion which blew eggman away "AHHHH YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS" it really caught eggman by surprise, Leo had disappeared just before it happed as he knew what Shadow was going to do.

Shadow laughed to himself as he seen eggman had been blown away and then chaos controlled himself away. Sonic was still running when he saw the x tornado flying just low enough for him to jump on the wings but before even reaching the tornado Leo had stopped him in his tracks "he he he like I said you will never be able to defeat me now give Amy to me or else" Sonic stood up a bit surprised that he had caught up to him as he was doing that he helped Amy up and stood in front of her "over my dead body" Leo just smirked "sounds gross but that can be arranged".

**Hi just want to let u's know chapter 5 may take awhile want to come up with something good xxx please review may get ideas xxx **


End file.
